vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Mechagodzilla (Anime)
|-|Mechagodzilla= |-|Mechagodzilla City= Summary The fourth distinct onscreen incarnation of Mechagodzilla, the anime Mechagodzilla was constructed in secret by the Bilusaludo and humans in Japan from 2042 to 2046, only to be lost in the final battle between the United Earth and Godzilla in March of 2046. However, Mechagodzilla's head remained intact, and its A.I. survived. Over the subsequent 20,000 years, Mechagodzilla's Nanometal gradually spread throughout the surrounding area, reconstructing its production facility around it and forming a massive Nanometal fortress dubbed Mechagodzilla City. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | High 7-A Name: Mechagodzilla, Last hope, MG City Origin: Godzilla Gender: None Age: 20,000 years old Classification: Mechanical Godzilla duplicate Powers and Abilities: |-|Mechagodzilla= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1, 50 meters), Plasma Manipulation, Energy Manipulation/Projection, Electricity Manipulation and Absorption, Massive Weaponary Mastery, Breath Attack, Flight, Stealth Mastery, Body Control, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Inorganic Physiology (Type 2), Nanotechnology Manipulation and Resistance to extreme heat (Laminated Heat-Resistant Armored Plate) |-|Mechagodzilla City= Same as before with Large Size (Type 3, 14 km in size), Creation (Vultures), Reactive Evolution, Genius Intelligence, Fusionism, Accelerated Development Attack Potency: Unknown (Said to be comparable to Young Godzilla Earth, but was never seen in action) | Large Mountain level (Able to hurt Godzilla Earth without his shield with its railguns) Speed: Unknown | Massively Hypersonic reaction speed (Can catch Servums on mid air and turn them into nanometal). Lifting Strength: Class M (Should be comparable to Young Godzilla Earth) | Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown '''| '''Unknown Durability: Unknown | Large Mountain level with Nanometal Particle Diffusing-Type Thermal Energy Buffer Layer (Can tank multiple shots from Godzilla Earth particle beam) Stamina: Unknown | Limitless due to not being alive Range: Tens of meters by sheer size, possibly hundreds of meters with energy attacks | Tens of kilometers by sheer size, Hundreds of meters with railguns attacks Standard Equipment: Vulture, Railguns, Nanometal, Computer and A.I., Convergent Neutron Cannon, Blade Launcher, Plasma Booster, EMP Harpoons, Laminated Heat-Resistant Armored Plate Intelligence: Extraordinary Genius. Mechagodzilla's head contained an A.I. which was still half-active allowed its Nanometal to continue functioning and build Mechagodzilla City. Weaknesses: If Mechagodzilla's head, the core of Mechagodzilla City, is destroyed, all of the City's Nanometal will shut down and cease functioning. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Nanometal As the limiter on its Nanometal had been disabled, and as such, the metal was able to replicate and even evolve and become more sophisticated. Mechagodzilla City can use its Nanometal for a variety of purposes. It can expand, assimilate hostile creatures such as Srvum, it can generate camouflage clouds, has a chamber with liquid Nanometal in order to trap Godzilla. Mechagodzilla City's Nanometal can assimilate intelligent lifeforms so they too become one with the City, such as was the case with the Bilusaludo. Computer and A.I.: Mechagodzilla is equipped with a sophisticated Bilusaludo quantum computer and artificial intelligence (A.I.) is advanced enough to make its own decisions and form its own strategies, even while following orders given to it. Convergent Neutron Cannon: Mechagodzilla is armed with a Convergent Neutron Cannon. It allows Mechagodzilla to engage Godzilla from a distance of more than 5 kilometers, preventing Godzilla from having the opportunity to attack or counterattack and allowing Mechagodzilla to approach Godzilla safely. Blade Launcher: Mechagodzilla has a Blade Launcher installed on its back. An electromagnetic catapult in Mechagodzilla's back launches the blades, which are then guided through the air toward their target, over a distance of up to 3 kilometers. Hyper Lance: '''Mechagodzilla is equipped with a supersonic Hyper Lance, a piercing weapon generated by high-speed elongation of its forearms followed by hardening of the metal through rapid particle compression. After penetrating a target, the lance injects it with Nanometal particles which proceed to eat away at its insides. '''Plasma Booster: Mechagodzilla is equipped with a Plasma Booster which grants it the ability to fly. Tail Blow: Mechagodzilla possesses a cutting attack called the Tail Blow, performed by swinging its tail in a whip-like motion. This attack would cut through and pulverize the target with an electrical shock. Nanometal Particle Diffusing-Type Thermal Energy Buffer Layer: Godzilla Earth's Atomic Breath is deflected by Mechagodzilla City's Nanometal Particle Diffusing-Type Thermal Energy Buffer Layer. Mechagodzilla can spread Nanometal particles over a radius of 300 meters in order to defend itself from energy-based attacks. This ability is retained by Mechagodzilla City and used to defend the city from Godzilla Earth's Atomic Breath. Laminated Heat-Resistant Armored Plate: Mechagodzilla was conceptualized as deforming its chest armor to form the Armored Plate immediately after approaching a 5-kilometer proximity to Godzilla. Mechagodzilla City also has the ability to form a heat-resistant armored plate around its structures, though it was unable to complete it. Railguns: Mechagodzilla City opens fire on Godzilla Earth with its railguns. Strong enough to destroy Godzilla Earth's dorsal plates when his Asymmetrically Permeable Shield is not up. EMP Harpoons: Mechagodzilla City can fire EMP Harpoons, which are capable of penetrating Godzilla Earth's hide and injecting him with critical amounts of electromagnetic energy. Vultures: Mechagodzilla City has the capacity to convert Powered Suits into more powerful models called Vultures. As long as Vultures remain in the vicinity of Mechagodzilla City, they have access to unlimited energy. Mechagodzilla City can control the Vultures' Nanometal and forcibly fuse its pilots with the machines. Key: Mechagodzilla | Mechagodzilla City Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Mecha Category:Godzilla Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Unknown Tier Category:Kaiju Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Plasma Users Category:Energy Users Category:Creation Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Geniuses Category:Tier 7 Category:Fusionism Users Category:Artificial Characters Category:Artificial Structures